


Наши имена

by margo_bousgii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is non-stop god please talk less, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Journalism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, background!lafayette/washington, but not typical, but nothing too serious i promise it's mostly fluff, difficult childhood, non-binary john
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_bousgii/pseuds/margo_bousgii
Summary: Первым, что Александр Гамильтон увидел, сев за свой рабочий стол, был огромный ярко-розовый стикер, приклеенный к монитору: “Пенсильвания, Гамильтон!!”Значит, Джефферсон успел прочитать его черновик.[Соулмейт AU, где у Александра имя Элайзы Скайлер на запястье, но влюбляется он в совершенно другого человека]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Наши имена

**Author's Note:**

> Всем привет! Я врываюсь в новый фандом с этим прекрасным пейрингом (и, если приглядеться, то с двумя)! :3 
> 
> Сразу обозначу несколько вещей:  
> 1) у меня смутные представления о работе фактчекера (основанные, в основном, на книге Ронана Фэрроу "Catch and kill" (кстати, очень советую!), так что если будут какие-то ошибки, я прошу прощения.  
> 2) прошу прощения, что джереми и доминик получились очень карикатурными злодеями, но я не хотела тратить на них много времени, ибо они отстой. в свое оправдание могу сказать, что реально встречала таких людей (и они тут типичные "двигатели сюжета", которые не заслуживают прав хорошей прорисовки лол)  
> 3) я обожаю читать соулмейт ау, но при этом часто задумываюсь о самой системе предназначенности. отсюда и родилась эта история :) надеюсь, она вам понравится!
> 
> Приятного чтения! :)

Первым, что Александр Гамильтон увидел, сев за свой рабочий стол, был огромный ярко-розовый стикер, приклеенный к монитору: «Пенсильвания, Гамильтон!»

Значит, Джефферсон успел прочитать его черновик. Что было хорошо, ибо сегодня они смогут обсудить его на совещании с Вашингтоном и, возможно, через две недели отправят в печать. Джефферсон, несмотря на всю его злость, колкость и ехидство, был хорошим фактчекером, пусть и весьма придирчивым (что, как Вашингтон ни раз замечал, было хорошим качеством для человека его профессии). Несколько фактчекеров, с которыми Александр работал до этого, были не столь щепетильны и дотошны, считая самого Гамильтона компетентным и хорошим журналистом (Джефферсон же считал его бумагомаракой, не способным запомнить правильне написания слова _«Пенсильвания»)._

«Общий Чат» скайпа, стоило Александру открыть его, был пуст: неудивительно — едва ли кто-то приходил в офис в столь ранний час. Подавляющее большинство его коллег подтянутся к девяти, а некоторые — особо ленивые — к половине одиннадцатого, ровнехонько к совещанию. Открыв ежедневник, Александр быстро проглядел список дел на сегодня и тут же принялся выполнять те, что значились у него в графе «срочно/важно» (Джон научили его как-то разделять все рабочие моменты на четыре квадрата, которые позволяли ему лучше распоряжаться временем и не засиживаться допоздна в офисе (он все равно засиживался).

Не успел Александр как следует погрузиться в работу, как вдруг его отвлек звук оповещения в скайпе.

 **_GWashington:_ ** _Всем доброе утро! Напоминаю, что собрание состоится в 12:00. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте._

Александр нахмурился: чего это Вашингтон пришел в офис так рано? Он, конечно, тоже грешил переработками, но не в понедельник же. Однако стоило ему взглянуть на часы, как он с ужасом понял, что уже перевалило за десять.

Оторвавшись от своих набросков, он решил перед собранием проглядеть исправления Джефферсона. Открыв Гугл-документы, он с отрешенным лицом пролистал статью до конца, с раздражением разглядывая длиннющие, полные колких острот прямоугольники исправлений.

(Его предыдущие фактчекеры обычно оставляли ему краткие, вежливые сообщения).

Прочитав первое исправление, гласящее: _«Раз ты так и не научился пользоваться гуглом для проверки правописания слов, я заказал тебе словарь. курьер придет 03/06 в 15:00»_ , Александр тяжело вздохнул и принялся читать другие, попутно делая заметки в ежедневнике. Будь на то его воля, он бы вообще закрыл Джефферсону доступ к документу и забыл про него на веки-вечные, однако работа его требовала послушания и смиренного принятия правок. Иногда, стоит отдать ему должное, они были достойными (но Алекс ни за что не признается в этом Джефферсону или же Вашингтону).

(Все правки были толковыми, потому что Джефферсон был очень хорошим фактчекером и с ответственностью подходил к своей работе).

Было в этом человеке что-то такое, что выводило Гамильтона из себя; что-то такое, что пробуждало в нем желание наброситься на него, впиться ему в шею…

— Алекс, твой кофе, — сказал Лафайет, поставив перед ним бумажный стаканчик из кофейни на первом этаже. — Все в порядке? Ты какой-то уставший? — И спустя мгновение добавил: — Больше обычного.

— Я в порядке, Лаф, — ответил тот, спрятав лицо в ладони. Он ненавидел миты, ненавидел их всей душой (и одновременно с этим всегда их ждал). Они всегда оборачивались жарким спором с Джефферсоном на два часа, во время которых Вашингтон тщетно пытался их примирить, а их коллеги, привыкшие к этому, зависали в телефонах и ноутбуках.

— Спасибо.

— Ты это, не забывай спать, хорошо? — сказал его друг и, отсалютовав стаканчиком, направился к своему столу.

Кофе был очень вкусный, сладкий, с кокосовым сиропом — все как он любил. Он редко когда покупал себе кофе на вынос, предпочитая экономить деньги и варить на офисной кухне простой черный, однако в те редкие дни, когда у Лафайета или Джона было хорошее настроение и они приносили ему стаканчики из кофейни, он с удовольствием поглощал подношение.

Судьба у этого стакана, однако, оказалась весьма незавидной: спустя пару минут, роясь в огромном количестве бумажек на столе (для такого организованного человека, как Александр Гамильтон, его рабочий стол был до безобразия не организован), он умудрился опрокинуть его себе на стакан. Благо, он не успел снять крышечку! Кофе испачкал рукав его кардигана и руку, и бледной лужицей расползся по столу, чуть было не добравшись до клавиатуры. Александр блестяще справлялся с «тушением пожаров» и всегда быстро действовал в экстренных ситуациях.

Лужица была вытерта, кардиган снят, однако когда-то белый лейкопластырь на его запястье потемнел.

Александр выругался. Он совершенно не рассчитывал на такое стечение обстоятельств, поэтому не взял с собой запасной. На долгие мгновения он завис (что было для него редкостью), раздумывая, что же ему делать. Не пожалей он денег на нормальные, водонепроницаемые пластыри, он бы не столкнулся сейчас с такой проблемой («Скупой платит дважды», — выдали ему как-то Джон, но им легко было разбрасываться подобными фразочками, ибо перед ними никогда не вставал выбор: купить еду или нормальный пластырь).

— Алекс, пошли, собрание вот-вот начнется, — сказал Лаф, пролетая мимо него с ноутбуком и огромным, свернутым в рулон ватманом (зачем?). — Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, оглянувшись.

Александр поспешно выдал:

— Да, все ок, я просто пролил кофе. — И на этих словах он содрал пластырь, кинув его в мусорку (и промахнувшись).

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


— Дамы и господа, — начал Вашингтон, но Лафайет быстро перебил его.

— Дамы, господа и небинарные персоны, — поправил тот.

Вашингтон смущенно наклонил голову, явно потерянный, и повторил:

— Дамы, господа и небинарные персоны, сегодня на повестке дня у нас обсуждение двух статей — уклонение от налогов Трампа и беспорядки в Пенсильвании. Давайте начнем с последней. Как все продвигается, мистер Гамильтон, мистер Джефферсон? — Вашингтон всегда был излишне официальным во время их совещаний; в любое другое время он ласково называл Александра «мой мальчик» или «мой дорогой», словно бы тот было его любимым сыном (Александру нравилось это обращение).

Александр хотел было заверить его, что все идет по плану, однако стоило ему открыть рот, как Джефферсон, до этого угрюмо сидевший в углу, встал и выдал следующее:

— Все очень плохо, мистер Вашингтон. — Он взглянул на Александра и пулеметной очередью выдал целый список вещей, которые его совершенно не устраивали. Все в комнате тяжело вздохнули; Александр подскочил.

— Ты всего лишь фактчекер, Джефферсон!

— Всего лишь фактчекер? — Тот усмехнулся. — Да если бы не я, тебя бы давно погнали из журналистики, Гамильтон. Ты вечно так сильно сосредотачиваешься на общей картине, что совсем не обращаешь внимания на детали, а эти детали, позволь мне напомнить, могут нам стоить судебным ис…

— Господа, — попытался было вмешаться Вашингтон, однако Гамильтон, в глазах которого уже загорелся пламень, не дал ему этого сделать.

— Ой, чья бы корова мычала, Джефферсон. Не мешай работать настоящим журналистам и занимайся своим прямыми обязанностями — тысячу раз вычитывай мои тексты и мечт…

— Господа, давайте все же… — Вашингтон, в тщетной попытке остановить надвигающуюся бурю, привстал и развел руками, однако никто его уже, казалось, не слушал. Все присутствующие, явно привыкшие к подобным перепалкам, не проявляли к спору никакого интереса, уткнувшись в свои телефоны, ноутбуки и записки, ожидая, пока тот сойдет на нет.

— О, так теперь мы переходим на личности, как умно! А ты не думал… — И после этих слов Джефферсон вдруг замолчал, в изумлении уставившись куда-то в район живота Гамильтона. Тот, не понимая, что послужило причиной столь бурной реакции, опустил взгляд, подумав, что, возможно, что-то не так с его одеждой (вдруг кофе запачкал не только его кардиган, но и футболку) и с ужасом осознал, что _метка_ его видна.

Он никогда не показывал другим ее, считая это личным.

Метки — имена людей, которые были их родственными душами, — появлялись на коже в четырнадцать лет и оставались там на всю жизнь. Когда человек встречал своего соулмейта, буквы из бледно-серых становились яркими, иногда разноцветными. Многие люди не скрывали имен, гордо показывая их чуть ли ни каждому встречному в надежде поскорее встретить свою родственную душу; некоторые, как Александр, критиковавшие саму систему родственности, скрывали их.

На руке его красовалось бледно-серое, выведенное аккуратными почерком, имя: «Элизабет Скайлер». 

— Что-то не так? — холодно выдал он, демонстративно спрятав руку за спину. Ему очень не понравилось, что такая мелочь, как метка, отвлекала их от столь важного спора. И почему только все люди так пеклись об этой треклятой родственности? Как вообще мог Бог, Высшие силы или кто бы то ни было решать за них, с кем им прожить всю оставшуюся жить? Почему Они указывали им, кого любить? Ох, Александр мог шесть часов разглагольствовать об этом, критикуя эту абсурдную систему.

— Я… — Джефферсон, растеряв весь свой пыл, замер и впервые на памяти Александра не мог выдать ни слова.

— Господа, давайте все-таки вернемся к рабочим моментам, — наконец выдал Вашингтон, воспользовавшись затишьем. — Прошу вас. — «У нас от вас уже болит голова» так и осталось невысказанным.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


— Алекс, что это вообще было? — Лафайет, желавший знать все последние сплетни, увязался за Александром хвостом, стоило им выйти из конференц-зала. Гамильтон знал, что лучшая линия поведения в подобных ситуация — полное игнорирование Лафайета, сославшись на кучу работы.

И, признаться честно, он и сам не знал, почему чужой взгляд, замерший на его метке, вызывал в его душе такую бурю странных, противоречащих друг другу эмоций.

— Лаф, мне нужно работать, — выдал он, сев за стол и тут же включив компьютер. — Мы можем поговорить об этом попозже?

— Знаю я твое «поговорим попозже», mon ami, — печально выдохнул Лафайет и, наконец, отстал от него.

В следующий раз Александр встретился с Лафайетом в четыре, когда они, зацепив Джона, которые работали тремя этажами выше, пошли на поздний ланч (обычно они обедали в районе двух, однако сегодня все были так заняты работой, что договорились встретиться позже). Александр хотел выскочить чуть пораньше, чтобы забежать в аптеку и купить пластырь, так как ему было совсем некомфортно ходить с меткой на виду, однако работы за выходные скопилось так много, что он очнулся лишь тогда, когда Лафайет громадной тенью навис над ним, напомнив, что они договорились пообедать.

Они шли по лобби, обсуждая, где они хотят сегодня поесть, как вдруг Сара — ресепшионистка — окликнула Алекса.

— Тебе посылка, Александр, — сказала она, наклонившись и достав из-под стойки какую-то огромную книгу. Александр взглянул на название и почувствовал, как кровь его закипает. — Зачем ты заказал словарь? — спросила она изумленно.

Лафайет и Джон громко рассмеялись.

— Это не я, это все шуточки Джефферсона, — сквозь зубы выдал Александрах, не в силах поверить, что тот действительно позволил зайти этой шутке так далеко (хотя тот, будучи выходцем из богатой семьи, мог позволить себе тратить деньги на подобные шалости, совершенно не беспокоясь, что это ударит по его бюджету).

— Ой, кстати, о Томасе! — воскликнула Сара, вновь нырнув под стойку. — Он просил передать тебе это. — И она протянула ему белую, плоскую упаковку.

Александр озадаченно уставился на пакет в ее руках, не сразу поняв, что это такое.

— Он купил тебе пластыри? — озадаченно спросили Джон, положив подбородок ему на плечо и с интересом разглядывая пакет.

Александр вновь почувствовал в душе своей странные чувства.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


К четвергу статья была утверждена, и Александр вдохнул полной грудью. Он был рад, наконец, вернуться к черновику, который давно откладывал из-за его несрочности и аполитичности (Вашингтон, прекрасно знавший, как Александр любил острить и очень красиво опускать политиков и их действия своим письмом, вечность умолял его попробовать написать что-нибудь «безопасное, нерезонансное и нормальное»; юристы тоже были на стороне Вашингтона). Именно поэтому Александр решил, что ему пора довести эту статью до логического завершения.

— О проблемах родственности, — гордо выдал он на встрече в кабинете Вашингтона. — Согласно статистике, лишь 76% людей находят свою родственную душу, а что делают остальные 34%?..

— Господь милосердный, двадцать четыре процента, Гамильтон, — устало выдал Джефферсон. — Джордж, и как вы только наняли его на работу? Он даже считать не умеет.

Александр раздраженно перевел взгляд на Джефферсона. Тот удобно развалился на желтом диване (который купил Лафайет, решив, что Вашингтону не хватает красок в его кабинете) в своем дорогом, идеально выгляженном костюме от какого-то именитого дизайнера. Волосы его — такие же идеальные, как и костюм, сегодня были распущенные, и… Интересно, насколько мягкими они были на ощупь? А что если запустить рук…

— Джефферсон, во-первых, какого черта ты вообще присутствуешь на этом мите? Тебя никто не звал. Во-вторых, иди в задницу.

Джефферсон на это ответил широкой, самодовольной улыбкой, которая заставляла кровь Александра закипеть.

Вашингтон выглядел очень печальным. Возможно, он уже осознал свою ошибку. Наученный опытом (однажды врач настоял на том, чтобы тот взял небольшой отпуск и отправился куда-нибудь отдохнуть в тихое, спокойное местечко, и Джордж решил порыбачить. Проблема была лишь в том, что он решил взять с собой за компанию Гамильтона и Джефферсона), он всеми силами старался сводить к минимуму встречи этих двоих, однако их по какой-то непонятной причине, подобно магнитам, тянуло друг к другу каждый божий раз.

— Так, давайте опустим эти детали, — примирительно выдал Вашингтон, повернувшись к Александру. — Мальчик мой, что ты там говорил?

Александр, закатав рукава своего длинного кардигана, который вечно мешал ему (кому вообще в голову пришло делать рукава такими длинными?), продолжил прерванный питч.

— Так вот, _двадцать четыре процента_ людей никогда не встречают своего соулмейта и, согласна автору этого исследования, мистеру… эм… мистеру Ли, «остаются глубоко несчастны». И это цитата.

Джефферсон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, однако Вашингтон рукой указал ему молчать (оба они прекрасно понимала, что если Александру не дать договорить, то они останутся тут до вечера).

— И это абсурд! Почему мы должны ждать встречи с каким-то абсолютно случайным человеком, чье имя написано у нас на руке? Концепт того, что жизнь начинается только после того, как мы встретим соулмейта, совершенно устарел и, в целом, до крайности глуп… И…

— В общем, Александр, я услышал тебя и считаю твою тему очень хорошей, поэтому, пожалуйста, займись ей. У тебя уже есть какие-нибудь наметки?

Александр кивнул.

— Отлично, пришли их мне, я гляну. Источники?

— Два, но пока что только на словах.

Вашингтон кивнул. Джефферсон, поднявшись, направился к двери.

— Что, Джефферсон, никаких возражений? — с ухмылкой спросил Александр.

Вашингтон испуганно уставился на спину Томаса, прекрасно понимая, что за этим последует. Бурная ссора на полчаса, которой ему всеми силами хотелось бы избежать (у него был назначен ланч с Лафайетом и он очень не хотел его пропускать).

Однако Томас удивил их обоих. Не поворачиваясь, он выдал короткое: «Абсолютно никаких», и вышел за дверь. Гамильтон и Вашингтон переглянулись.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


К следующему понедельнику Александр успел прочесть двеннадцать научных исследований на эту тему, посмотреть документальный фильм и кинуть запрос на интервью своим источникам, а также накидать примерный план для статьи. Продвигалось все медленно, однако он обещал своим друзьям не работать в выходные, поэтому провел субботу и воскресенье в их компании. Что было сомнительным удовольствием, ибо те отчего-то донимали его расспросами про Томаса. Лафайет, единственный из них, кто по какой-то таинственной причине дружил с ним, даже порывался пригласить его на сегодняшнюю встречу, однако Алекс, застыв от ужаса, заявил, что в их компании может быть либо он, либо Джефферсон.

— Откуда вообще взялась эта глупая, детсадовская вражда? — спросил Маллиган, доставая из плетеной корзины красиво нарезанные сандвичи (в субботу они решили выбраться в парк и устроить пикник).

Александр уже успел триста раз пожалеть, что согласился на эту авантюру. Ему нестерпимо сильно хотелось вернуться домой и немного поработать (он любил своих друзей, искренне и страстно, однако в моменты, когда они донимали его вопросами про Джефферсона, он хотел оказаться от них как можно дальше).

— Да, mon ami, поведай-ка нам эту чудесную историю.

— Да нет тут никакой истории, — раздраженно выдал Александр, опустившись на плед и устремив свой взор в небо. — Это же Джефферсон — глупый, надменный выскочка. И, Лаф, я вообще удивлен, как ты с ним общаешься.

Лафайет тихонько усмехнулся.

— Ну, вообще-то он очень даже приятный малый.

— Сомнительное утверждение, — выдали Джон.

— Он просто… как это говорится… не сразу всем открывается? На самом деле, он очень нежный и добрый.

Александр рассмеялся. Нежный и добрый, да, конечно. Да Джефферсон на сорок процентов состоял из желчи и на шестьдесят — из надменности.

(Много позже он узнает, что глубоко заблуждался — Томас и вправду был невероятно чутким, добрым человеком с огромным сердцем).

— Вот ты смеешься, Алекс, а это правда, — мягко выдал Лафайет.

— Молю, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом! — Александр закрыл глаза. — У меня выходной, я и так вижу этого индюка каждый божий день.

На этом разговор о Джефферсоне сошел на нет, и он не думал о нем до понедельника (наглая ложь).

В понедельник, сонный и разбитый, Александр заполз в офис и увидел на своем столе стаканчик кофе. Лафайет был поистине святым человеком! Опустившись на стул, Александр включил компьютер и вместо того, чтобы сразу открыть ежедневник и проглядеть дела на сегодняшний день, он потратил несколько минут на праздное безделье. Глядя в окно, он медленно пил кофе, наслаждаясь его божественным вкусом (как же он завидовал людям, которые могли себе позволить регулярно пить кофе из дорогих кофеен!).

Радость его, однако, длилась недолго, сменившись замешательством. К девяти офисной рассылкой ему на почту пришло письмо, что Лафайет заболел и не появится в офисе до следующего понедельника. Александр, озадаченно глядя на письмо Вашингтона, быстро открыл скайп и написал Джону.

**_AHamilton:_ ** _это ты мне кофе купили?_

Джон не отвечали ему целых полчаса, за которые Александр успел открыть файл со статьей и набросать несколько строк (которые потом на вычитке все равно удалил).

**_JLaurens:_ ** _нет? я еще даже не в офисе._

Александр глубоко задумался. И кто тогда решил купить ему кофе?

Загадка так и осталась неразгаданной, однако кофе все продолжал появляться на его столе каждый день. В среду, Александр, будучи человеком крайне любопытным, поднял этот вопрос на собрании.

— Тебе кто-то покупает кофе — совершенно бесплатно, по доброте душевной, — и ты этим обеспокоен? — озадаченно спросил Вашингтон.

— Да! — возбужденно выдал Александр. — Что если меня пытаются отравить?!

— Ну не сдох же ты до сих пор, так откуда такие переживания? — совершенно ровно выдал Джефферсон.

Все тяжело вздохнули.

Собрание закончилось на полчаса позже запланированного, и Вашингтону пришлось выпить обезболивающего, ибо голова его разболелась нещадно (и как только Джефферсон с Александром выживали, постоянно пытаясь перегрызть друг другу глотки?)

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Кофе появляться не перестал, однако теперь на нем красовался ярко-розовый стикер, где аккуратным, витиеватым почерком было написано: «Не отравлено».

— Чуднó, — прошептал Александр, садясь за стол и с подозрением оглядывая стаканчик.

В этот раз кофе явно был крепче, возможно, с двумя шотами эспрессо, и Александр был благодарен этому человеку за заботу (видимо, тот и вправду действовал по доброте душевной, а не из каких-то дурных помыслов). С таким зарядом кофеина — нормального, не дешевого из пакетика — Александр проработал, не отрываясь, целый день, и лишь к шести часам понял, что за окном уже стемнело. Черновик статьи, пока что голый скелет, получился на удивление хорошим, и Александр улыбнулся, явно довольный собой.

Беда пришла откуда не ждали. В пятницу ему в скайпе прилетело сообщение от Вашингтона с просьбой заглянуть к нему в кабинет, когда у того выдастся время.

— С понедельника с тобой будут стажироваться два интерна, — сказал Джордж двумя часами позже, и, явно предвидя чужое недовольство и вопросы, спешно продолжил. — Это не обсуждается, мальчик мой. _Хороший друг_ нашего издания попросил меня пристроить его сына и его друга к нам в редакцию и попросил выделить ему нашего лучшего журналиста.

В любой другой момент Александр был бы польщен подобной похвалой, однако сейчас в душе его был лишь гнев и растерянность.

— Вы хотите приставить ко мне двух богатеньких лоботрясов, которые будут постоянно мне мешать? А может вы приставите их к…

— Нет, Александр, они будут стажироваться с тобой, — твердо произнес Вашингтон, а затем чуть мягче добавил: — Это всего на две недели. И я уверен, вы найдете с этими юношами общий язык.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Общий язык они так и не нашли.

Опоздав на два часа и явившись в офис в весьма расслабленном и веселом расположении духа, они напрочь отказывались следовать указаниям Гамильтона. Он попросил их поискать в Интернете какие-нибудь любопытные случаи родственности, однако те, видимо, восприняли это несерьезно и целый час ходили по офису, расспрашивая всех обо всем на свете и мешая людям работать. Даже Лафайет, вернувшийся с больничного, смерил их раздраженным взглядом (и если Лафайет был раздражен, значит, дело было серьезное).

После обеда интерны — Джереми и Доминик — умудрились поспорить с Александром насчет совершенно случайной темы, которая никак не относилась к родственности душ. Ссора была такой вздорной, что вскоре разошлась слухами по всему офису.

Александр мог спокойно отстоять свою позицию, ибо обладал острым, пытливым умом. В целом, кроме Джефферсона и иногда Вашингтона никто с ним спорить не желал, прекрасно понимая, что ни за что его не переспорят (зачастую тот брал всех своим упрямством и ворохом абсолютно рандомных фактов), однако то, перед чем даже Александр не мог устоять, была глупость.

— Женщины не должны делать аборты, это убийство, — авторитетно заявил Джереми, с вызовом взглянув на Гамильтона. Тот закипал от злости.

Все началось с того, что он дал им задание — найти тему для собственной статьи. Просить их помочь с его темой на деле оказалось контрпродуктивно (те лишь тормозили процесс своей безалаберностью и ленью и ужасно мешались), и вскоре, подумав, Алекс решил дать им отдельное задание, которое никак бы не пересекалось с его работой.

Все это, собственно, и вылилось в ужасно нелепый и раздражающий спор.

— Давай мы не будем за женщин решать, что им делать со своим телом, — ровно сказал Александр, стараясь призвать все свое спокойствие. Господи, даже Джефферсону в голову не пришло бы выдать подобную чушь.

— Да при чем тут женщины? Если у нее в животе есть ребенок, она не имеет права делать аборт. Это же живое существо. И такая фигня должна наказываться судом.

Гамильтон вздохнул.

— И с чего же?

— И вообще нужно написать статью о том, чтоб запретить продавать тесты на беременность.

— Я… — И Александр впервые в своей жизни завис посреди спора, не зная, что ему сказать. У него сложилось впечатление, что он разговаривает со стеной, и что любой аргумент, любые данные, которые он сейчас приведет, будут совершенно бессмысленны.

(Как же он ненавидел глупых богатеев, не желающих слушать и слышать).

На следующий день рядом с кофе его ждал красивый, инстаграмного вида ягодный капкейк. Александр чуть было не разрыдался от отчаяния, усталости и благодарности.

 _«я так больше не могу,_ — написал он в общий чат с Лафайетом, Джоном и Маллиганом. _— и как мне пережить эти полторы недели»._

Все ему лишь посочувствовали, но сделать ничего не могли.

Даже Джефферсон, казалось, видя в каком состоянии он находится, не стал спорить с ним на собрании. Он, изменивший самому себе, сидел тихо, послушно делая какие-то заметки в ежедневнике. Их коллеги переглядывались между собой, вопрошая, когда же поднимется ветер и ударит буря, однако этого так и не случилось. Да и сил у Гамильтона сейчас спорить с Джефферсоном не было никаких.

Лафайет, задержавшись после собрания, принялся о чем-то перешептываться с ним рядом с автоматом с шоколадками, и Александру отчаянно хотелось выведать, о ком они говорят.

— Босс, мы с Джереми наконец-то придумали тему для нашей статьи, — вдруг выдал Доминик, широко ему улыбнувшись.

Александр кивнул, давая понять, что слушает их.

— Мы напишем о том, как иммиграция вредит нашей стране…

— И что иммигрантов нужно гнать взашей отсюда, они отнимают наши рабочие места, трахают наших женщин и вообще не заслуживают всех привилегий американской жизни.

Александр открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Я вообще-то тоже иммигрант», однако так и не смог этого сделать. Вдруг он почувствовал, как в ушах его зазвенело, и закружилась голова. Он закрыл глаза и наказал себе сосредоточиться: один, два, три, четыре, пять… Звон все усиливался. Один, два, три, четыре…

Он помнил, как мама научила его считать в моменты, когда он чувствовал в груди удушающий, липкий страх. Он помнил, как пахла плесень в их маленькой комнатушке на втором этаже; помнил свои поношенные, с небольшой дыркой на подошве кеды, в которые вечно затекала вода; помнил чувство отчаяния и злости из-за их бедности, он помнил многое…

Удивительно, но он почти не запомнил ураган. Сколько бы он ни старался вспомнить, как же он все-таки пережил его, он не мог. Воспоминания словно бы запечатались где-то глубоко в его подсознании. Он помнил лишь адский, словно бы из самой преисподней шум и скрежет и грохот и крики…

— Что скажете, босс?

— Эй, Интерн-Один и Интерн-Два, сгоняйте на рецепшн и узнайте у Сары не пришла ли для меня посылка, — вдруг раздался голос Джефферсона.

— Вы можете сами написать ей в скайп и узнать, — начал было Доминик, однако отчего-то замолчал. Александр не знал причину столь резкой перемены настроения, да и, признаться честно, ему было совсем не до этого.

Вдруг он почувствовал чужие руки на его плечах. То был Лафайет.

— Mon cher, ты в порядке? — мягко спросил он, принявшись гладить его по спине. — Томас, будь золотцем, купи воды.

За спиной Александра послышалось какое-то копошение. Звон в ушах постепенно начал умолкать, однако дыхание его все еще было тяжелым и прерывистым. Черт, он ненавидел себя за это; ненавидел свое глупое тело и мозг, не слушающиеся его. Почему он не мог их контролировать? Он всегда все держал под контролем, так почему же простые слова порой имели над ним такую силу?..

— Александр, попей, — донесся тихий голос, и тот не сразу понял, что он принадлежал не Лафайету, а Джефферсону. Он послушно забрал у него бутылку и принялся медленно, методично пить.

Вскоре ему стало лучше. Он сумел убедить себя в этом. В подобных ситуациях главной его задачей было убедить себя, что все хорошо. То были простые слова, они не имели над ним силу, его детство осталось в прошлом и сейчас у него все хорошо. У него все хорошо.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с Джорджем, mon cher. — Лафайет, ох, добрый и прекрасный друг его, желающий ему лишь счастья. Сейчас же Александра раздражала его мягкость и добродушность; ему хотелось забраться под одеяло и скрыться от этого мира на долгие-долгие дни.

— Я занят, — сухо ответил он, вернув ему бутылку. Джефферсон исчез. — Мне нужно работать.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Он взял больничный. За несколько лет у него накопилось много «отгулов», поэтому он решил ими воспользоваться. Александру было неважно, на кого перекинут его интернов; ему было наплевать, что подумает о нем Вашингтон (тот, как оказалось, был очень счастлив, что тот решил отдохнуть), он просто не хотел возвращаться в офис, что было на него совсем не похоже.

Он жил работой. С самого раннего детства, под давлением обстоятельств, он был вынужден впахивать в пять раз сильнее, чем эти привилегированные белые мальчишки, родившиеся с серебрянной ложкой в заднице. С самого раннего детства он приучил свое тело и мозг работать на пределе возможностей и не останавливаться ни на минуту. Иногда ему казалось, что если он вдруг оступится, все его старания и годы работы будут напрасны.

У него был целый ворох проблем, и он знал об этом. Ему нужно обратиться за профессиональной помощью… Но не сегодня. Сегодня он должен просто полежать на диване, посмотреть что-нибудь на Netflix и забыть обо всех проблемах.

(Он смог посмотреть лишь двадцать минут первой серии какого-то глупого сериала о постапокалипсисе. А после закрыл вкладку и открыл Гугл-документ со статьей и до самого вечера просидел за работой).

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


В выходные Лафайет вытащил его на улицу, пообещав угостить обедом. Александр _никогда_ в жизни не отказывался от бесплатной еды, поэтому послушно позволил утянуть себя в какой-то странный, недавно открывшийся ресторан итальянской кухни.

Первым человеком, которого он увидел, был Вашингтон (сначала ему было странно от того, что Лафайет встречался со своим — и Алекса — начальником, однако вскоре он свыкся с этой мыслью, ибо любовь их не знала границ, и они светились от счастья). Тот, заметив Александра, помахал ему рукой, и все за столиком обернулись.

Тогда-то он и понял, что Лаф был самым настоящим предателем.

— А что он тут делает? — грубо спросил Александр, даже не стараясь скрыть своего недовольства.

— Томас вообще-то мой друг, — ответил Лафайет, потянув Алекса за рукав и усадив его за стол насильно. Тот опустился на стул с таким лицом, словно бы Лаф утащил его на эшафот.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Гамильтон, — поприветствовал его Джефферсон с натянутой улыбкой.

— Серьезно, ребята, у меня была такая ужасная неделя, — начал он, — и теперь еще и выходные… Вы бы еще Джереми и Доминика позвали.

— Ладно, не буду вам мешать, — вдруг сказал Джефферсон, поднимаясь. Лафайет тут же схватил его за руку и тоже усадил обратно.

— Так, хватит вести себя, будто вам по пять лет и вы не поделили песочницу, — строго сказал он. — Серьезно, нам всем уже за тридцать, мне больно на это смотреть.

Джефферсон лишь поджал губы, но не ушел; Александр принялся с особым интересом изучать меню.

— Как твои отгулы, мальчик мой? — спросил Вашингтон осторожно, до крайности неловко, явно стараясь разрядить атмосферу.

— О! — Глаза Александра вдруг загорелись. Он возбужденно заерзал на стуле, напрочь забыв о предмете своего недовольства. — Я столько информации нашел! И также договорился с источником о встрече в среду, она согласна сразу записать интервью на камеру. У нее вообще нет метки, и она начала встречаться с парнем, у которого не ее имя, и они счастливы!..

Все выглядели немного растерянными. Наконец, спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений тишины, Лафайет произнес:

— Алекс, mon cher, ты должен был _отдыхать,_ а не работать.

Александр на эту реплику лишь закатил глаза и продолжил.

— Согласно исследованиям, у 3% людей нет никакой метки, и у 1% из них она появляется, когда они встречают своего соулмейта, что как бы доказывают теорию неродственности.

— Ничего эта твоя статистика не доказывает, — заметил Джефферсон, и Александр кинул на него быстрый, явно недовольный взгляд.

— Ой, Джефферсон, не надо мне сейчас пытаться доказать, что ты веришь в эту ерунду с родственностью и Судьбой. Я всегда думал, что ты гораздо умнее.

На лице Джефферсона появилось удивление.

— Это что, комплимент сейчас был? От тебя? — произнес он тем самым тоном, который всегда пробуждал нечто странное, щекочущее в Гамильтоне. Желание дать ему по лицу, например.

— Ну ты сам рассуди, как мы, как человечество двадцать первого века, можем полагаться исключительно на имя на нашем запястье? Мы живем в социуме, и мы испытываем самые разные эмоции. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы не можем влюбиться в людей, чьи имена не написаны у нас на коже?

— Конечно, можем, — произнес тот устало, словно бы разговаривал с ребенком, — но это не значит, что мы будем счастливы. Ты только посмотри на статистику разводов среди несоулмейтов.

— Да потому что все мы — люди! — воскликнул Александр, подскочив. Посетители ресторана оглянулись на него. — А ты ознакомься со статистикой — и я сейчас сделаю себе даже пометку, чтоб скинуть ее тебе — разводов среди соулмейтов. Цифры примерно равны! Просто соулмейты находятся под большим давление, ибо общество постоянно твердит им, что они предназначены друг другу судьбой. Мы живем в двадцать первом веке, пора бы уже отбросить эти треклятые старые устои и перекроить систему. Написать новые правила. Давайте еще вернем полностью патриархальной устрой — и, да-да, не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что мы живем сейчас при нем, и женщин до сих пор угнетают, но ты понимаешь, о чем я, — где женщины не будут иметь права голоса, будут публично унижены за желание продвигаться по карьерной лестнице и не смогут получить высшее образование. Почему каждый, кому я говорю об устарелости модели родственности, постоянно пытается мне доказать, что это _традиция,_ что так было всегда и нельзя ничего менять. Да к черту все это дерьмо! Пора уже двигаться вперед. И под вперёд, я имею в виду отвергнуть всю эту бессмысленную и абсурдную систему родственности и любить того, кого мы захотим.

Целую минуту все молчали, не в силах произнести ни слов. Наконец, Джефферсон смог выдать лишь короткое:

— Эм, хорошо?

— А вот и еду принесли, — радостно выдал Вашингтон, завидев официанта с тарелками. — Томас, как твои дела?

Лафайет, всегда прекрасно умевший читать ситуацию и улавливать атмосферу, усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, принявшись увлеченно уплетать карбонару.

— Спасибо, Джордж, очень даже ничего, — ответил Джефферсон, жестом попросив официанта долить ему вина. — Интерны твои, конечно… Никогда не видел таких глупых людей, а повидал я их немало.

— Интерны? — Александр резко обернулся на Вашингтона. — Ты отдал ему моих интернов?

— Насколько я помню, мальчик мой, ты не очень уж и хотел их стажировать, — заметил Вашингтон, перекинувшись с Лафайетом взглядами.

— Но они _мои_ интерны! — возмущенно выдал тот. — Я могу с ними справиться. Ты думаешь, мне не под силу обуздать богатеньких сексистских выскочек? Я ничем не хуже Джефферсона!

— Довольно, — резко сказал Томас, строго взглянув на Александра. — Гамильтон, прекрати уже играться в эту гонку. Никто не говорит, что ты не в состоянии с ними справиться. Во-первых, ты сейчас не работаешь. Логично, что кто-то должен с ними заниматься. Во-вторых, тебе было некомфортно…

В глазах Александра вспыхнул страх, и он поспешно перебил его.

— Неправда! Все было совершенно нормально, я справлялся!..

— Мы отойдем, — вдруг сказал Лафайет, утянув Джорджа с собой в сторону и оставив Джефферсона и Гамильтона одних. Последний, казалось, даже не заметил этого.

— Александр, успокойся, у тебя дрожат руки. — Неожиданно голос Джефферсона смягчился, и он осторожно, словно бы боясь, что обожжется, накрыл рукой ладонь Александра, пытаясь успокоить его. Тот опустил взгляд и долгие мгновения взирал на их руки. Он и не заметил, что те у него дрожат. — Ты вечно куда-то бежишь, словно бы за тобой кто-то гониться; пытаешься доказать всему миру, что ты справляешься, что все у тебя хорошо, что ты умнее и способнее всех, но иногда же можно и остановиться…

— Ты не понимаешь, Джефферсон, — резко выдал тот, одернув руку и обняв себя в тщетной попытке успокоиться. — Легко тебе говорить — остановись, отдохни… Ага. Что еще услышать от человека, родившегося с серебрянной ложкой в заднице. — Джефферсон скривился. — Ты ничего не понимаешь, так что не смей учить меня жизни.

Джефферсон посмотрел на него каким-то странным взглядом, и Александру на секунду показалось, что тот видит его насквозь. Не преуспевающего журналиста с хорошей зарплатой и медицинской страховкой, работающего в одном из самых уважаемых изданий страны. А мальчишку-иммигранта, приехавшего в Америку без гроша в кармане, с трудом карабкающегося вверх и отчаянно боящегося оступиться и упасть.

— Мне жаль, что во мне ты видишь лишь это, — наконец сказал Томас и встал. Достав из бумажника несколько купюр, он положил их на стол и, не попрощавшись, направился к выходу.

На Александра тут же нахлынуло неприятное, липкое чувство неправильности происходящего. И он несколько минут просидел, пытаясь понять, почему его так взбудоражили слова и действия Томаса Джефферсона — человека, которого он считал своим врагом (как бы по-детски это не звучало). У него в душе было столько сложных, противоречащих друг другу чувств, которые он сначала списал на ненависть и раздражение, какие он всегда испытывал при виде Джефферсона, однако стоило Лафайету и Вашингтону вернуться за столик и спросить, где Томас и почему Александр весь красный, он с ужасом осознал, что ему стыдно. Александру Гамильтону впервые в жизни было стыдно за свои слова.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Он решил извиниться перед ним в понедельник. И так как сделать это словами, как нормальный, ответственный взрослый он не мог, Александр пришел к выводу, что просто купит тому кофе. Джефферсон, как и он сам, всегда приходил в офис раньше (но в отличие от него он и уходил раньше — таковым было его расписание, оговоренное с начальством).

Офис был пустым — в такую рань обычные люди еще только завтракали. Александр же, держа в руках бумажный стаканчик из дорогой кофейни, уверенно (не совсем) шагал по офису. Так как его стол находился ближе к лестницам и лифтам, он решил сначала скинуть вещи и лишь потом отправиться дальше. Джефферсон сидел в другой стороне офиса (но на том же этаже), но обычно пользовался лифтами в восточной части (так как те были ближе), поэтому в течение дня они редко пересекались.

На столе Джефферсона был абсолютный порядок: все было разложено по папкам, подписано и пронумеровано, карандаши были заточены, в нужных ему справочниках и книгах виднелись разноцветные закладки. Даже стопка листов, которые ему, видимо, принесли ассистенты, была аккуратно сложена на краю стола с прилепленными на них стикерами-пометками.

«Чертов идеальный павлин», — в отчаянии воскликнул Александр, разглядывая расставленные по размеру информационные справочники: от самого большого до самого маленького.

Решив, что лучше ему тут не задерживаться, дабы не наткнуться случайно на ребят из его команды, Александр, оглядев его стол еще раз, взял ручку и ярко-розовый стикер.

~~_«Мне очень стыдно_ ~~

~~_Мне очень жаль_ ~~

_Прости за то, что сказал тебе. А.Гам.»_

Поставив стаканчик на стол, рядом с клавиатурой, он приклеил стикер на крышку и пошел обратно.

И как же хорошо, что он не стал там задерживаться! Ибо когда Алекс проходил помещение с принтерами, он увидел идущих ему навстречу Джефферсона и Лафайета, о чем-то оживленно разговаривающих.

— О, Алекс, mon ami, нечасто тебя увидишь в этой части офиса, — сказал Лаф, улыбнувшись и протянув руку на американский манер. Первое время он раздавал la bise направо и налево, но вскоре перестал, ибо все реагировали на это странно.

— Я… — Александр осознал, что в голове его — пустота. Чувство было непривычным, но посещало его в последнее время достаточно часто. — Я распечатать ходил. Эм. Документы?

Джефферсон изогнул бровь и демонстративно посмотрел на его руки, в которых никаких документов не было.

— Не работают, — прошептал Алекс и опустил взгляд.

— Все сразу? — вкрадчиво спросил Джефферсон.

— Мне пора, — поспешно выдал Гамильтон и, проскользнув мимо них, чуть ли не бегом направился к своему столу.

«Тебе тридцать два, а ты ведешь себя, как ребенок», — причитал он, чувствуя, как горят его щеки.

На столе его вновь ждал кофе.

Александр оглянулся.

Офис все еще был пустым.

**_alex_ham:_ ** _лаф, спасибо за кофе?_

**_john_the_saint:_ ** _эй, а почему ты мне не носишь кофе?!_

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _Это не я, это Томас._

Александр чуть было не подавился упомянутым выше кофе.

**_alex_ham:_ ** _что????????_

**_john_the_saint:_ ** _??????!!??!!_

**_alex_ham:_ ** _зачем ему мне покупать кофе, если мы враги?_

**_alex_ham:_ ** _о боже мой он что пытается отправить меня?!_

Александр сделал еще один глоток.

**_alex_ham:_ ** _лаф куда ты пропал???_

**_alex_ham:_ ** _почему он таскает мне кофе?_

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

 **_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

 **_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

Лафайет печатал целую вечность, за которую Александр успел бы уже давно дойти до его стола и спросить напрямую. Он честно хотел заняться чем-то продуктивным (например, проверить почту) за те долгие минуты, что его друг печатал, но не смог заставить себя даже включить компьютер, неотрывно наблюдая за треклятым «thefrenchone: печатает…», словно бы силой воли мог заставить его печатать быстрее.

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _Алекс, я устал. Ты мой добрый друг и я тебя очень люблю, но иногда ты бываешь невероятным придурком. У взрослых людей нет врагов. Мы же не в каком-то супергеройском кино. Поговори с Томасом. Нормально поговори и попробуй понять его. Да, ваши взгляды на жизнь не всегда совпадают._

Джон, которые, видимо, печатали по мере прочтения этого длинного полотна, скинули в чат скрин с выделенной фразой «Да, ваши взгляды на жизнь не всегда совпадают», добавив после нее кучу смеющихся смайликов.

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _Но это нормально. На самом деле, если ты приглядишься, вы даже чем-то похожи. И, Алекс, не мне тебе говорить об этом, но попробуй заглянуть внутрь себя и задать себе вопросы: почему Томас вызывает у меня столько эмоций? почему я испытываю злость? В сторону кого эта злость направлена: в сторону Томаса или же кого-то другого? Почему я думаю о нем постоянно и пытаюсь постоянно включить его в разговор, а когда мои друзья начинают о нем говорить, наоборот, стараюсь перевести тему? Почему ты не попросил себе другого фактчекера?_

**_john_the_saint:_ ** _о мой бог ЛАФАЙЕТ!_

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _Признайся себе, что тебе нравятся эти споры в кабинете Джорджа и во время командных митов. Нравится получать от Томаса реакцию. Почему? Томас очень хороший человек. Да, он родился в богатой семье, да, иногда он ведет себя так, что тебе хочется ударить его по лицу за его претенциозность, но все мы неидеальны. Я очень надеюсь, что ты все-таки сможешь взять себя в руки и как самый настоящий взрослый человек пойти поговорить с ним. И подумай, почему он столько времени таскает тебе кофе._

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Александр Гамильтон, как самый настоящий миллениал, решил подойти к решению этой проблемы по-взрослому: игнорировать ее до тех пор, пока она не исчезнет. Поэтому с головой ушел в работу, стараясь как можно меньше времени проводить в офисе: ездил на встречи с источниками, вместе с оператором, добряком по имени Рон, снимал интервью, работал в кофешопах и библиотеках под предлогом того, что старинные труды по родственности не были оцифрованы.

**_GWashington:_ ** _Александр, завтра ты мне нужен на собрании. В 10:00. Пожалуйста, сообщи, если не сможешь._

Вашингтон давал ему выбор. Александр легко мог соврать, что у него утреннее интервью с источником — и ему очень сильно хотелось так поступить, — однако он не стал этого делать. Он не любил пропускать собрания. То было показателем слабости, а он не был слабым (может, самую чуточку, но он не собирался показывать это никому из своих коллег или друзей).

В пятницу он явился в офис с опозданием (и все равно раньше, чем его коллеги) и обнаружил, что стол его пустовал. Джефферсон не принес ему кофе.

Эта мысль отчего-то огорчила его несказанно, однако Александр быстро отмахнул ее и включил компьютер и тут же погрузился в работу. Та, однако, совсем не шла. Он тщетно пытался поработать над статьей, затем, осознав, что целых пятнадцать минут просто пялится в экран, переключился на разбор почты, но даже это не смогло занять его внимания.

Мыслями он все возвращался к сообщению Лафайета и своим чувства по отношения к Джефферсону.

Александр Гамильтон обладал великим талантом игнорировать внутренние переживания. Он умел занимать себя работой, отдаляясь от всех своих тревог и беспокойств.

Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что они потом — в какой-то абсолютно случайным момент — набрасывались на него с тройной силой, и он не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Так случилось и сейчас. Мысли его — беспокойные и навязчивые — все никак не желали покидать его голову. Почему? Почему в душе его столько чувств по отношению к Томасу Джефферсону? Почему он не попросил Вашингтона сменить ему фактчекера? Почему, черт возьми, у треклятого Томаса Джефферсона были такие мягкие, пушистые волосы, в которые хотелось запустить ладони? Почему Томас Джефферсон был столь умным, блестящим человеком, чьи споры всегда строились на аргументах и спокойных, рассудительных доводах (хоть и вопиюще неправильных)? Почему все его треклятые, неоправданно дорогие костюмы так ему шли? Почему Александр постоянно думал о нем? Почему поддавался на его провокации? Почему его так обрадовала новость, что именно Томас приносил ему кофе каждое утро и так расстроила, что он перестал это делать? Почему?..

_Ох._

Такого точно не могло быть. Нет. Ни в коем случае. _У Александра Гамильтона на руке было другое имя._

«Ты против теории родственности, — подсказало ему сознание. — Ты даже пишешь об этом статью».

Нет, нет. Кто угодно, но только не Джефферсон. Такого просто не может быть. Это все слова Лафайета, это все его усталость, злость на стажеров — все, что угодно, но не его настоящие чувства.

Он не может чувствовать…

— Я уж думал, что ты и сегодня не придешь, — сказал Лафайет, темной тучей нависнув над ним. — Всю неделю прогулял, ай-ай-ай.

— Я работал.

— И друзей игнорировал, как ни стыдно!..

— Я работал!

Лафайет, казалось, знал что-то, чего не знал сам Алекс. Он улыбался, хотя любой другой человек в этой ситуации был бы расстроен подобным поведением. Только не Лафайет, потому тот обладал великим талантом читать Александра, как открытую книгу.

— Пойдем, собрание начнется через пару минут, — наконец сказал тот, хлопнув Гамильтона по плечу. — Давненько я не видел ваших с Джефферсоном баттлов.

Александр замер.

— Джефферсон будет на мите? — Александр знал, что тот будет на мите, он всегда присутствовал на общих собраниях.

— Пойдем, mon cher, не будем злить Джорджа — он не любит опозданий.

Джордж, в целом, не умел злиться в привычном понимании этого слова. Он бухтел, кидал на тебя недовольные взгляды, но никогда не злился. Первый начальник Александра, на которого он работал, когда только-только прибыл в Америку, постоянно срывался на него за малейшие опоздания (работа его начиналась в семь утра и, порой, ему было сложно прийти ровно к началу — он опаздывал на несколько минут) и выписывал неоправданно жестокие штрафы.

— Ты подумал на над тем, что я тебе написал? — спросил Лафайет ровно в тот момент, когда они зашли в лифт — чтобы Александр не смог от него сбежать.

Беспомощно посмотрев на медленно сменяющиеся цифры этажей, Гамильтон тяжело вздохнул. — Ой-ой, mon ami…

— Почему Джефферсон покупал мне кофе? — спросил он немного сипло. Глаза его забегали. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать ответа на этот вопрос.

Лафайет расплылся в теплой, доброй улыбке.

— Ох, mon ami, неужели ты не понимаешь?

Нет, Александр не понимал. Он был самым умным человеком на этаже — возможно, во всей компании, — но он не понимал, почему Томас-чертов-Джефферсон приносил ему кофе каждое утро.

Лифт звякнул и открыл двери. Александр вылетел первым, оставив смеющегося Лафайета позади.

И тут же врезался в единственного человека, в которого врезаться совершенно не желал. Почему из сотен людей, работающих в здании, он должен был врезаться именно в Джефферсона.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. Джефферсон смерил его подозрительным, долгим взглядом и кивнул.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил тот. — О, доброе утро! — сказал он, кивнув Лафайету.

— Чего это вы в дверях стоите? — спросила Лара, журналистка, сидевшая за два стола от Алекса. — Мы уже начинаем.

И собрание началось.

Естественно, оно пошло по знакомому всем сценарию.

— Засунь свое мнение себе в задницу! — воскликнул Александр, размахивая бумагами. — Я тебе целый список литературы про родственность отправил, а ты мне сейчас затираешь, что мы должны придерживаться устаревшей модели?!

У Джефферсона, казалось, болела голова.

— Если ты хоть раз в жизни помолчишь и послушаешь кого-либо, кроме себя любимого, то поймешь, что я не говорю, что теория родственности — говно…

— Ты это и говоришь!..

— Я говорю, — повторил Джефферсон, — что нельзя с уверенностью — и таким тоном, который присутствует в твоей статье, — заявлять, что заключившие браки несоулмейты — угнетаемая категория людей!..

— В смысле нельзя?! Конечно, можно, их вечно угнетают!..

— Прошу, Гамильтон, не говори мне про угнетения и дискриминацию. Мои предки были рабами на плантациях!

— Ты совершенно не слушаешь меня! При чем тут вообще это?

— Не разбрасывайся такими серьезными словами так беспечно!

Все тяжело вздохнули.

— Я хочу… — начал Джефферсон, но Александр, решивший, что с него хватит, резко перебил его.

— А _я_ хочу заткнуть тебе рот!

Лафайет, спокойно пивший в это время чай, подавился. Он опять знал что-то, чего не знали все остальные. Потому что кроме него никто никак не отреагировал.

— Господа, давайте вы оставите обсуждение спорных моментов и выяснение взглядов друг друга на потом, — медленно произнес Вашингтон, переводя взгляд с тяжело дышащего Александра на Джефферсона. Напряжение в комнате нарастало. — Мистер Гамильтон, прошу, пришлите мне всю нужную информацию по электронной почте. Я посмотрю до конца дня и отвечу вам. Мистер Джефферсон, а вас я попрошу прислать комментарий на статью, если вас что-то не устраивает.

— Он фактчекер, он не имеет!.. — начал Александр, но Вашингтон, которому это все уже изрядно надоело (даже у такого святого человека кончалось терпение), остановил его рукой и произнес.

— Мистер Гамильтон, попрошу вас. Вы оба можете быть свободны. Думаю, вам нужно время, чтобы перевести дух и отдохнуть.

— Нам всем это тоже нужно, — выдал кто-то из присутствующих, но Александр не обратил на этого никакого внимания. Собрав свои бумаги, он пулей вылетел из конференц-зала и направился в дальний угол, где стоял автомат с шоколадками и различными напитками.

Его всего колотило. Он так отчаянно хотел!.. Он… Он не понимал, чего он хотел сотворить с Джефферсоном, но…

— Гамильтон, мы должны кое-что обсудить, — вдруг раздался голос за его спиной, и Александр резко обернулся. Джефферсон — со своими бесконечно длинными ногами — быстро приближался к нему.

— Традиционную систему? Нет, спасибо, — ответил тот, принявшись рыться в карманах в поисках телефона — ему очень хотелось купить шоколадку. — Это моя статья, Джефферсон, и не думай совать в нее свой симпатичный нос.

Джефферсон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, однако так и замер на долгие секунды.

— Ты только что назвал мой нос симпатичным? Ты. Мой нос.

Гамильтон театрально вздохнул.

— Ты, может, быть и заноза в заднице с совершенно неправильным видением мира, но я не слепой. Естественно, у тебя красивый нос. И твои дурацкие волосы тоже красивые. И ноги. Бесконечные. Как ты вообще ходишь. И…

— Ты можешь немного помолчать?..

Александр не мог. В моменты, подобные этому, он терял над собой всякий контроль, и навязчивая идея полностью его поглощала. Возможно, говорить Джефферсону про то, каким красивым тот был, было решение не самое логичное; возможно, им стоило продолжить прерванный спор про традиционность, но Александр просто не мог переключить свой мозг.

— И, знаешь, кожа у тебя тоже красивая. Как вообще можно иметь такую идеальную кожу? Если ты скажешь, что никак за ней не ухаживаешь, а просто моешь холодной водой, я разрыдаюсь, потому что…

Александр не успел закончить предложение. В любой другой ситуации он разозлился бы, что его так бесцеремонно прервали, однако в данный момент, когда Джефферсон резко приблизился к нему и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, он не смог вымолвить ни слова, и в голове его его воцарилась пустота.

(Томас имел над ним какую-то власть. Александр никогда до этого с таким не сталкивался. Его голова всегда была полна мыслей, и идеи, и слов, однако порой одно лишь присутствие Джефферсона могло стереть их, оставив внутри него блаженную пустоту и тишину. Возможно, ему стоит сходить к врачу — вдруг это что-то опасное).

— Можно тебя поцеловать, Гамильтон? — тихо спросил тот. Александр видел, как тот неотрывно смотрит на его губы.

— Да. — И после этих слов они оба подались навстречу друг другу, и Гамильтон наконец понял, что же это было за чувство. Все напряжение — непонятное, донимающее его раздражающее — покинуло его тело и вырвалось наружу.

Он целовал Джефферсона так, как не целовал никого уже очень давно. Страстно, лихорадочно и жадно, словно бы тот вот-вот испариться. Джефферсон — Томас? — положил ладонь ему на затылок и углубил поцелуй, и Александр не смог сдержать стона. Боже мой, что же они творили? Почему они это делали? Как же это было хорошо, правильно… Как же давно Александр хотел этого?

— Алекс, — прошептал Томас, оторвавшись на мгновение. Александр не дал ему договорить, жадно припав к его губам в новом поцелуе. Ему было мало. Ему всегда было мало, однако с Джефферсоном это «мало» ощущалось совсем по-другому. Он все никак не мог насытиться. Запустив руку тому в волосы, он вновь жалобно застонал. Как же давно он хотел это сделать!.. Почему он раньше не понимал этого? Он же был таким умным…

Казалось, они целовались часами, днями, годами, стоя в маленьком закутке рядом с автоматом с шоколадками. Александр не думал ни о чем, потому что понимал, что если он включит сейчас свой мозг, то не сможет продолжать целовать его, а ему хотелось… ему очень хотелось целовать Томаса Джефферсона. И Томас Джефферсон — его враг, человек, с которым он затевал самые неистовые бои и с мнением которого чаще всего был не согласен — тоже хотел целовать его. Какой же чудной был мир!..

_У Александра на руке было чужое имя._

Он отстранился.

— Они скоро закончат, — прошептал он, и голос его был слаб. Он сам не верил в то, что говорит, Джефферсон — тем более. — Мне пора.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что они просидят там еще полчаса как минимум, — произнес Томас, и Алекс, оглянувшись, опустил взгляд на чужие губы — зацелованные, красивые, манящие его губы.

Александр на это ничего не ответил. Он развернулся к нему спиной и быстрым шагом направился к лифтам.

И наказал себе думать исключительно о работе.

Лишь в безопасности своего дома он вспомнил об этом поцелуе. Возможно, Лафайет был прав; возможно, он и вправду вел себя по-детски и не замечал очевидных вещей. Возможно, между ними и вправду что-то было.

У него было чужое имя на запястье, однако он не верил в традиционную родственную теорию.

Возможно, ему и вправду стоит попробовать.

Александр улыбнулся.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


На следующий день все полетело к черту, как это обычно и бывает. Возможно, где-то во Вселенной есть специальная должность — человек, ответственный, чтобы ты не наслаждался жизнью слишком сильно, ибо как иначе объяснить, что каждый раз, стоит жизни чуточку наладиться, случается нечто ужасное, плохое, возвращающее тебя с небес на землю.

У Александра все началось с письма.

Открыв почту, он увидел в самом верху мейлбокса разосланное всему офису сообщение от Томаса, оповещающее, что сегодня он будет отсутствовать.

«Странно», — подумал Александр, но не предал этому особого значения и окунулся с головой в работу.

Работы и вправду было много. Так как статья была уже на последних, завершающих стадиях, Томас, не любивший работать с уже готовой статьей и предпочитавший начинать заранее, принялся проверять ее. Судя по наводнившим гугл-документ прямоугольникам исправлений, он проделал вчера хорошую работу, обзванивая источников и наводя справки в Интернете. Александр, все так же привычно злясь (не совсем) на чужой тон, принялся методично проходить по каждой из них.

Вскоре, ближе к девяти, в общий чат начали приходить сообщения: кто-то писал, что принес пончики и поставил их на кухне; кто-то спрашивал, работают ли определенные программы; Вашингтон по какой-то причине написал в общий чат, что интерны Гамильтона-Джефферсона более не будут стажироваться в их издании, — все было относительно привычно и нормально.

Александр чувствовал себя счастливым.

Пока не пришло сообщение от Джефферсона. Не в скайпе (что было показателем исключительно рабочих отношений), а в телеграмме. Александр моргнул.

**_thomas j.:_ ** _встретимся сегодня вечером? нам нужно поговорить._

И сразу за ним прилетело сообщение от Лафайета в их личный чат.

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _Всем доброе утро! Встретимся сегодня за ланчем в 12.00. Нужно поговорить._

Александру Гамильтону, обладавшему величайшим талантом чуять беду за километры, это очень сильно не понравилось.

**_john_the_saint:_ ** _мне что-то не нравится тон этого сообщения… что-то случилось?_

**_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

 **_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

 **_thefrenchone:_ ** _печатает…_

 **_thefrenchone:_ ** _расскажу за ланчем :)_

Лафайет _никогда_ не пользовался смайликами. Дело было худо.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Они вчетвером сидели за дальним столиком в их любимом ресторане, находившемся ровнехонько между офисами Издания и мастерской, где работал Маллиган. Здесь подавали добротную, недорогую еду и ужасно вкусный кофе, который приносили вместе с маленькой шоколадкой, завернутой в разноцветную фольгу.

Обычно Александр любил проводить время в этом ресторанчике: здесь было немноголюдно, спокойно и хорошо, однако сегодня атмосфера была напряженной и взволнованной, и даже Джон, любившие болтать без умолку, сейчас сидели тихо и неотрывно смотрели на Лафайета.

Александру это очень и очень не нравилось.

(К тому же он так и не ответил Томасу).

— Новость про Томаса, — сказал Лафайет, переведя взгляд на Александра. Тот тут же опустил глаза и принялся играться с кружкой, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что его тема разговора не сильно увлекает.

— О-о-о, — протянул Маллиган, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. — Ну-ка, ну-ка!..

Александр задался вопросом, как Лафайет смог узнать про их поцелуй. Возможно, он выскользнул из конференц-зала раньше остальных и увидел их около автомата с шоколадками? Или Томас сам ему сказал? Интересно, понравился ли ему их поцелуй? Наверное, ему…

— Томас не пришел сегодня на работу, потому что он встретил вчера вечером свою родственную душу. Марту.

Кружка с оглушительным грохотом опрокинулась, и кофе разлился по поверхности. Все дернулись, и Александр, первым осознав, что он натворил, принялся спешно вытирать лужицу салфетками.

— Алекс, ты в порядке? — спросил Лафайет спустя, казалось, несколько часов. На деле прошли секунды.

Александр не был в порядке.

Но почему его это заботило?

Естественно, между ними ничего не могло быть. Это вздор. Чушь. Джефферсон и Гамильтон? _У Александра на руке было другое имя._

Естественно, Джефферсон будет счастлив с Мартой. Она — его соулмейт; она — женщина, с которой ему предстоит прожить долгую и радостную жизнь. Джефферсон верил в родственность; он верил в эту теорию страстно и неоднократно отстаивал ее.

Естественно, тот поцелуй был ошибкой.

И мысли его были абсурдными, глупыми. Ему и вправду стоит сходить к врачу. Затуманенное сознание и нелогичные поступки могут быть свидетельством какой-нибудь серьезной болезни.

— Мы поцеловались вчера, — спешно выдал Гамильтон, решив, что если он сейчас не произнес это вслух, не признается в этом преступлении, то не сможет дышать.

— Вы, что? — воскликнули Джон, в изумлении уставившись на него.

Маллиган выглядел так, словно бы увидел призрака. Лафайет же смотрел на него тем самым понимающим, _всезнающим_ взглядом, от которого Александру стало не по себе.

— Но у меня нет чувств к нему или что-то такое, — поспешно добавил он, отвернувшись. — Просто под влиянием момента захотелось это сделать. Мы же взрослые люди, мы все понимаем. — Джон открыли было рот, дабы что-то сказать, однако Александр тут же перебил их: — Знаете что, я хочу покурить. Лафайет, заделись сигареткой?

— Алекс, дружище, ты бросил курить три года назад, — мягко сказали Джон, накрыв его ладонь своей в тщетной попытке подарить ему успокоение. Александру этого было не нужно, ему нужно было покурить.

— Лаф? — повторил он. — Ладно, пойду куплю…

— Посиди, Александр, ты весь дрожишь, — тихо сказал Лафайет и улыбнулся ему печальной улыбкой, от которого Александру сделалось только хуже.

Ему захотелось плакать. Каким же глупцом он был, боже! И с чего он вообще решил вчера, что поцелуй этот был началом чего-то большего? Джефферсон видел его насквозь, видел все плохое в нем: всю его слабость, страхи и неуверенность, видел его бедность, излишнюю самоуверенность и горячесть. Про Александра часто говорили, что он — человек-слишком: слишком правильный, слишком самовлюбленный, слишком назойливый, слишком дотошный, слишком, слишком, слишком; про Александра редко говорили что-то хорошее, и почему же он вдруг решил, что Джефферсон сможет увидеть в нем нечто другое.

Почему?

Иногда ему казалось, что он все еще был тем потерянным мальчишкой на богом забытом острове, отчаянно пытающимся добиться хоть чего-нибудь…

— Я не знаю… — признался он наконец, опустив взгляд на свои ладони. Он не мог врать друзьям, не имел никакого права, ибо они желали ему лишь счастья. Они — все, что было у него в этой жизни. — Я думал, может быть… Это что-то и значит? Я не знаю, я правда не знаю…

— Mon cher, мне кажется, тебе нужно поговорить с ним, — мягко произнес Лафайет.

— Зачем? Он встретил свою родственную душу. — Александр закрыл глаза, стараясь собраться с силами. — Джефферсон верит в родственность. Он постоянно трещит о том, как все это важно. С чего бы мне пытаться поговорить с ним? Я уверен, он будет счастлив с Ма…

— Поговори с ним, — повторил Лафайет более настойчиво. — Неужели знаменитый Александр Гамильтон, которого обычно не заткнуть в разговорах с Томасом Джефферсоном, струсил в самый последний момент? В момент, когда его слова действительно могут все изменить.

— Ты начитался романов, — отрешенно выдал Гамильтон, подняв, наконец, на своего друга взгляд.

— Фанфиков, попрошу, — поправил его Лафайет, и на лице его загорелась неуверенная слабая улыбка. — Прошу тебя, Александр, поговори с ним. От тебя не убудет.

— Да, всего лишь выставлю себя придурком перед Джефферсоном — подумаешь, какая мелочь!

Джон усмехнулись. Маллиган же продолжал сидеть со сложным лицом человека, который запутался и устал.

— Томас никогда не будет смеяться над чужими чувствами, — ответил Лафайет. — Да-да, знаю, иногда он ведет себя, как самый настоящий придурок, но на самом деле он очень хороший человек. И тебе нужно _поговорить_ с ним.

Александр сощурился и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты что-то знаешь, Лаф.

Лафайет расплылся в улыбке и пожал плечами.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Ну-ка.

— Тебе лучше поговорить с ним, — вмешались Джон, и Александр кинул на них оскорбленный взгляд.

— И ты знаете? Нечестно! Почему я один ничего не знаю.

— Потому что для такого умного человека ты, Алекс, иногда бываешь непроходимо туп.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


После ланча Александр написал Джефферсону короткое сообщение, сказав, что согласен. Тот прислал ему геолокацию и время.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Они встретились в небольшом скверике, о существовании которого Александр, проживший в этом районе пять лет, не знал. Не он один, видимо, ибо кроме них тут более никого не было.

Джефферсон пришел первым. Он сидел на скамейке и, устремив свой взор куда-то вдаль, медленно попивал кофе. И кто вообще употреблял кофеин в столь поздний час?

— Давай только быстро, — сказал Александр вместо приветствия, и Джефферсон резко поднял на него взгляд. На лице его на секунду — одно короткое мгновение — проскользнуло замешательство, однако вскоре выражение его вновь сделалось нечитаемым.

— Давай ты не будешь командовать и просто присядешь, — предложил он, указав на скамью.

Гамильтон захотел уйти. Ему хотелось убежать отсюда и забыть все это, как страшный сон.

Он обещал друзьям, что поговорит с ним.

Ему нужно было поговорить с ним. Иначе, казалось, он не сможет дышать.

— Только быстро, мне еще нужно поработать.

И Джефферсон вдруг улыбнулся ему. То не была привычная ехидная улыбка, какую он видел на его лице сотни раз, то была самая настоящая мягкая, живая улыбка.

— Ну, конечно же, Александр Гамильтон и его вечно работающий мозг, — протянул он, делая глоток. — Вашингтона на тебя нет.

— Если ты пожалуешься Вашингтону, то пожалеешь, — предостерегающе выдал Александр, стараясь звучать сурово и серьезно, однако походил он в это мгновение на ребенка.

Джефферсон улыбнулся еще шире, и Александр замер. Ему нравилась эта его улыбка. Он хотел сцеловать ее с чужих губ.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о статье? На личном примере доказать, что родственность работает? Так позволь мне тебе напомнить, что один человек для статистической выборки…

Однако Джефферсон его перебил.

— Ты о чем вообще? — немного потерянно спросил он, нахмурив брови.

— О Марте, твоей родственной душе, — ответил Александр совершенно спокойным, ровным (не совсем) тоном, отвернувшись. — Зачем ты тогда хотел поговорить?

Джефферсон молчал долгие мгновения, внимательно вглядываясь в Александра, и последнему сделалось неловко от этого прямого, изучающего взгляда. Тот вообще любил долго молчать, обдумывая слова; Александр же был его полной противоположностью: он сразу же озвучивал все, что было у него на уме, не задумываясь о последствиях.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Марту?

— Ты никогда не скрывал свою метку, с гордостью носил ее, — просто ответил Гамильтон. Даже сейчас, в полумраке, можно было разглядеть контуры чужого имени.

— Нет, я не про это. Откуда ты знаешь, что я встретил ее?

«А ты не хотел, чтобы я знал?» — вопрошал Александр.

— Лаф сказал.

Джефферсон закатил глаза.

— Ну, естественно, как я сам не догадался, — выдал он как-то устало и, облокотившись на спинку скамьи, спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Всегда лезет туда, куда его не просят.

— Справедливости ради, — начал Александр, — он делает это из добрых побуждений.

— Я, конечно, рад за него, но мне его добрые побуждения не особо нужны сейчас.

Александр хихикнул. Джефферсон, вновь сев ровно, посмотрел на него.

— Тот поцелуй не был случайностью, так ведь?

Александр почувствовал, как сердце его падает в самые пятки.

— Без комментариев?

— О, боже мой, ты не в суде. Ты еще к пятой поправке прибегни.

Александр подумал, что то было не таким уж и плохим решением.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? Ты встретил свою родственную душу, ты…

— Слушай, Гамильтон, я устал… — вдруг сказал Томас. — Давай мы на секунду отбросим все наши игры и поговорим, как два взрослых человека. — И добавил: — Для меня тот поцелуй не был чем-то спонтанным, случайным или лишенным эмоций. Мне понравилось. И я хочу сделать это еще раз. Что на это скажешь ты?

Джефферсон был единственным человеком на всем белом свете, кто мог лишить Александра Гамильтона дара речи.

— Что? — потерянно выдал он.

Джефферсон впервые на его памяти выглядел взволнованным. Что было абсурдно. Едва ли что-то в этом мире могло вызвать у того беспокойство: он всегда был уверенным и собранным — походил на старый, могучий дуб, которого не сломит ни время, ни бури.

— Я думаю, ты прекрасно меня услышал, — вкрадчиво сказал он. Александр заметил, что Томас начал играться со своим кольцом — привычку, которую он никогда за ним не замечал.

— Прости, я просто… — начал он, чувствуя в груди своей смятение. — Я…

Джефферсон усмехнулся.

— Боже мой, почему именно сейчас ты растерял все свое красноречие!

В любой другой день Александр оскорбился бы — он гордился своим умением орудовать словами. Однако сейчас он вправду не мог ничего с собой поделать — в голове его была такая неразбериха, что он не мог обличить ее в слова.

— Подожди, я запутался. Ты встретился со своей родственной душой и теперь приходишь ко мне, заявляя, что хочешь… погоди, чего конкретно ты хочешь?

Томас смерил его тем самым взглядом, который Александр частенько видел во время собраний: «Ты серьезно сейчас сказал эту несусветную чушь?»

— Встречаться с тобой, Гамильтон. Знаешь, как это делают нормальные люди: ходить на свидания, держаться за руки, целоваться и прочее-прочее.

Наверное, все это было сном. Плодом его больного воображения. Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что Томас Джефферсон говорил ему все эти вещи?

Это было абсурдно, нелогично, чудно.

Боже мой.

— У тебя есть соулмейт, — упрямо и потерянно повторил Александр. Он не понимал, почему они вообще разговаривают об этом, если _у Томаса на руке чужое имя._ — Ты всегда говорил, что поддерживаешь традиционную модель.

Джефферсон закатил глаза.

— Я не говорил, что поддерживаю ее, — произнес он спустя несколько мгновений. — Это лишь в очередной раз доказывает, что ты не умеешь слушать других людей, Гамильтон. Я лишь пытался исправить твою статью, сделать ее менее радикальной. Ты уперся в одну точку зрения и не рассматривал другие факторы, напрочь игнорировал другие исследования, дабы доказать свою точку зрения.

— Но я писал о том, как плохо влияет на наше общество теория родственности!..

— Ты не можешь исследовать столь важную тему и игнорировать неугодные тебе исследования. — Джефферсон выглядел уставшим. Казалось, он совсем не хотел обсуждать сейчас работу. — Ты хороший журналист, Александр, но ты очень часто грешишь подобного рода вещами. Почему бы тебе не построить статью на том, что с каждым днем наше общество меняется; что, несмотря на огромное количество людей, которые счастливы в соулмейт-браках, с каждым годом появляется все больше и больше людей, которые готовы отбросить все и жить с несоулмейтами. Сделать акцент на том, что мы стоим на пороге нового мира, где люди перестанут такое сильное внимание уделять меткам. Твоя же статья больше похожа на сочинение старшеклассника, который пытается доказать, что мир — говно и все, кто хочет жить со своим соулмейтом — глупые люди, не заслуживающие прав… И вообще, боже, Гамильтон, я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать. Давай оставим этот разговор для мита с Вашингтоном и поговорим все-таки о том, что ты мне нравишься и я хочу с тобой встречаться.

Александр вспыхнул.

— Сочинение старшеклассника?! Знаешь что, никто еще ни разу не называл… стой. — Александр замер. Ему сделалось страшно. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

Джефферсон кивнул.

— Такого не может быть.

Александра не за что любить. Он прекрасно понимал и давно смирился с этим. Люди пытались полюбить его, покупаясь на красивую обертку из элегантных, громких слов и напускной бравады, но стоило им узнать его получше, всегда бросали эту затею.

— Ты пьян?

— Что?

— Никто в здравом уме и на трезвую голову не скажет _этих_ слов, — безапелляционно выдал Александр. — Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.

Джефферсон вновь замолчал, явно обдумывая сказанное. На какое-то мгновение Александру показалось, что он сейчас скажет: «Ты прав» и уйдет.

— Вчера я встретился с Мартой и сказал, что у меня уже есть человек, который мне нравится и что я хочу попробовать построить с ним отношения. Она расстроилась, но сказала, что понимает. Так что… — Джефферсон развел руками. — Твой аргумент про моего соулмейта совсем не работает.

— Но… но ты же… Томас, — беспомощно сказал Александр, с ужасом осознав, что все его аргументы и вправду кончились. 

— Давай я попробую еще раз, — утомленно выдал Томас, развернувшись к Александру всем телом и посмотрев на него прямо. Он все еще выглядел страшно взволнованным, но в глазах его наравне с беспокойством горела уверенность и страсть. — Ты мне нравишься. А ты, что чувствуешь ты? Хочешь ли ты попробовать?

Александр хотел. Он правда хотел попробовать. До этого самого момента он не понимал, насколько сильно он хотел попробовать. Но в голове его было столько вопросов и столько бестолковых причин, чтобы отказать ему. Даже если Джефферсон сказал ему сейчас, что не собирается встречаться с Мартой, не поменяет ли он свое решение через несколько месяцев, когда Гамильтон ему наскучит? Да и как они вообще будут встречаться? Он едва ли мог представить их свидания, большую часть которых они наверняка будут проводить в спорах и криках? Или нет?

О, боже мой, для человека, который так рьяно боролся против традиционной системы родственности, он слишком сильно боялся, что Томас не полюбит его, ибо на руках у них — _чужие имена._

Боже, он так хотел, но…

— Да, — тихо сказал он и лишь через секунду понял, что произнес это вслух. — Я хочу попробовать. Едва ли из этого выйдет что-то путное, но, Томас, я хочу…

Не успел он договорить, как Томас, терпение которого, видимо, было уже на пределе, резко подался вперед и поцеловал его. И первое, что пришло Александру в голову, была одинокая и абсурдная по своей природе мысль: «Это не кофе, а горячий шоколад», и после даже она исчезла, оставив после себя приятную, теплую пустоту.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Статья по родственности вызвала такой бурный интерес у читателей, что Вашингтон попросил Александра написать еще одну. Тот дописывал ее у Томаса дома ранним утром, наблюдая за просыпающимся Нью-Йорком из окна его безмерно дорогой квартиры. Та казалась ему вычурной и бестолковой, немного безличной и полной кучи дурацких статуэток, — и в целом производила впечатление жилья человека, который не очень-то любил проводить тут время. Однако единственной вещью, которая ему безмерно нравилась (кроме матраса, матрас у Томаса был такой шикарный, что Александр готов был переехать к нему жить в первый же день) была кофемашина. У него никогда не было кофемашины. Кофемашины были лишь в домах богатых людей, и сам факт того, что он может сделать себе хороший кофе, не выходя из дома, казался ему удивительным.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать во сколько ты встал и какая это по счету кружка, — прохрипел Томас, появившись на кухне закутанным в одеяло. По утрам он совсем не походил на собранного, непробиваемого Томаса Джефферсона в конференц-комнатах; он был сонным, потерянным растяпой со следами подушки на щеках и плохим чувством юмора.

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответил ему Александр, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Он в последний раз вычитывал статью, пытаясь подкорректировать ее и убрать ошибки (которых там не было, он это прекрасно знал, ибо вычитал ее уже раз пять за это утро, а Томас проверил ее три дня назад). Томас тяжело опустился на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Алекс поднял на него взгляд и, оценив ситуацию, выдал: — Я сделаю тебе кофе.

Ему нравилось готовить кофе с помощью этой чудо-машины. За год, прошедший с того памятного дня в богом забытом сквере, он наловчился управляться с нею с поразительным мастерством профессионального бариста. Александр проникся к ней нежной любовью и всерьез раздумывал над тем, чтобы дать ей имя.

Утро было обычным. У Александра даже не возникло чувства предвестника-тревожности, какое появляется порой у человека в дни, когда что-то идет не по плану. Обычное утро. Он встал за час до Томаса, спокойно работал над статьей, пил кофе, а затем на кухню заплыл и хозяин квартиры. Дальше по сценарию их ждал обычный завтрак, который Джефферсон готовил на двоих, пока Александр варил им кофе.

В этот раз все пошло не по плану. Томас был тих, и в какой-то момент Алексу даже показалось, что тот заснул прямо за столом (вчера они легки поздно, ибо смотрели последние серии «Сквозь снег» до двух ночи).

Александр обернулся и заметил, как Томас, все так же завернутый в одеяло, неотрывно смотрит на свою правую руку. На чужое имя.

«О, нет», — успел подумать Александр, но тут же отмел подступающую тревогу, наказав себе успокоиться. Он слишком часто позволял панике брать над ним верх, как следует не разобравшись в ситуации. Сначала нужно спросить. Просто спросить и не решать за другого человека. Да и мало ли зачем он смотрел на свою руку — может, он, как и любой другой человек ранним утром, просто погрузился в свои мысли и застрял.

— Томас, что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил он, отставив чашку в сторону. Томас поднял на него взгляд, и в этом взгляде было столько чувств, которые Алекс не мог разобрать. Беспомощность? Смятение? Боль? Что это было?

— Покажи свою правую руку, Алекс, — вместо ответа попросил он хриплым, взволнованным голосом. Вся сонливость исчезла.

Александр почувствовал, как сердце его забилось до крайности сильно.

Он протянул руку. И лицо Томаса переменилось. Что? Откуда такая реакция? Там было чужое имя, они оба это знали… Алекс тоже перевел взгляд на свою руку и с ужасом понял, что чужого имени там _нет._ Там не было вообще никакого имени — кожа я его была пуста.

— У тебя тоже? — взволнованно спросил он, и Томас, протянув руку вперед, кивнул. Имя Марты стерлось с его руки. — Как такое возможно?

— Я… я не знаю? — Томас беспомощно посмотрел сначала на Александра, а затем — на ноутбук. — Нужно загуглить.

Быстрый гугл-поиск не увенчался успехом. За ним последовал звонок весьма недовольному таким ранним разговором специалисту по родственности, который консультировал их для предыдущей статьи. Тот заверил, что никогда не слышал о таком поведении меток и заверил их, что им, скорее всего, попалась недостоверная информация или какая-нибудь глупая легенда (они не сказали, что метки исчезли у них).

Ближе к одиннадцати им позвонил растерянный Вашингтон, спросивший, где они вообще пропадают, ибо у них скоро собрание.

— Мы будем через пятнадцать минут, — заверил его Алекс, вызывая одновременно с этим убер. — Тут кое-что случилось.

«Кое-что случилось» заинтересовало Лафайета и Джона, которые, стоило Томасу и Александру зайти в кабинет босса, тут же накинулись на них с расспросами.

— Итак? — спросил Лафайет, пытаясь с порога понять, что произошло. Но Алекс был уверен, что в этот раз его удивительный талант знать все наперед по одному лишь взгляду ему не поможет.

— Эм, я не знаю, как это сказать… Но наши метки исчезли, — осторожно сказал Александр и улыбнулся.

Удивительно, но его совсем не пугало произошедшее; напротив, с исчезновением метки груз, лежавший на его плечах все это время, груз чужого имени и ждущего встречи с ним соулмейта, испарился. Ему стало легче дышать. Изначальная паника сегодняшнего утра спустя несколько часов сменилась спокойствием и теплым счастьем.

(И где-то в глубине души ему нравилось думать, что они с Томасом пошли наперекор Вселенной и сами написали свою судьбу).

— Ваши метки исчезли, — повторили Джон, поднявшись с дивана и посмотрев на их руки.

— Вот, — ответил Алекс, протягивая вперед руку и показывая им белую кожу без каких-либо имен.

— Мы не знаем, как это произошло, но это просто произошло, — добавил Томас. — Я уже позвонил ведущему специалисту по родственности в штате и он никогда о таком не слышал.

— Что ж… — протянул Вашингтон, улыбнувшись теплой и по-отечески доброй улыбкой. — Не скажу, что удивлен. Кому как не Александру Гамильтону и Томасу Джефферсону переписать историю человечества.

Алекс выдал возбужденное: «Ха!» и добавил:

— Я всегда говорил, что если правила устарели, их нужно переписать.

Томас (и все присутствующие, кроме Вашингтона, ибо он был до безобразия вежлив) закатил глаза.

— Алекс, ты опять драматизируешь.

— Я всегда драматизирую, — ответил тот, отмахнувшись от него. — И вообще все это произошло из-за моей большой любви к тебе.

— Ага-ага, конечно, великая любовь, переписавшая законы Вселенной, — ответил ему Томас, стараясь звучать безучастным, однако Александр знал, видел в его глазах, что тому понравились его слова. Томас, в конце концов, в глубине души был самым настоящим романтиком, верящим в вечную любовь.

— Окей, я думал, тут будет что-то гораздо более интересное. Все и так знают, что вы невообразимо сильно любите друг друга, — произнесли Джон, вновь закатив глаза. — Пойду-ка я отсюда. Лаф, как насчет ланча?

— Прекрасная идея! Я проголодался.

— Эй, а нас вы не хотите на ланч позвать?! — возмущенно выдал Алекс, оскорбленный до глубины души.

— Да вы только на работу приехали, какой вам ланч, — ответил Лафайет, усмехнувшись.

На ланч они все-таки сходили все вместе.

И все время, что они сидели в маленьком ресторанчике в самом центре Нью-Йорка, Александр думал о том, что этот город и люди, живущие в нем, изменили его жизни до неузнаваемости: побитый судьбой, несчастный мальчишка-иммигрант сумел выбраться в люди, получить образование, встретить верных друзей, любивших его до беспамятства, и человека, с которым ему суждено было провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И когда он поделился этой мыслью с Томасом, тот покачал головой и сказал:

— Нет, Александр, ты сам изменил свою жизнь. Мы все тебе лишь помогли. Потому что в душе твоей живет сила невообразимая, способная творить историю. И никак иначе.

И Александр Гамильтон в который раз за прошедший год подумал, как же сильно он любит этого человека; человека, чьего имени не было на его запястье, но который навсегда поселился в его сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали! Буду благодарна вашим отзывам :)
> 
> И приходите поболтать в твиттер: [тут](https://twitter.com/bousgii) :3


End file.
